Ringo Oginome
Ringo Oginome is a student at Ohka Garden Girls' High School. Official Bio A high-schooler at Ohka Garden Girls' High School. She has a one-sided crush on Shōma and Kanba's homeroom teacher, and seems to be normal high-school girl but... Official Character page Personality Although she socializes with her school friends, going to school, and eating with them, in actuality she is quite withdrawn and secretive. Relationships Parents Ringo lives with her mother, Eriko, in an apartment in Higashi-Kōenji. Her mother is usually busy with work and is a little neglectful; she doesn't spend as much time with Ringo as when she was a child, and easily breaks the dinner date for Curry Day that Ringo had been looking forward to. Ringo, in turn, swallowed any objections she had and focused on sharing Curry Day with Tabuki. Ringo's father, Satoshi, is divorced from Ringo's mother and has visitation time with Ringo. Like Ringo's mother, he is shown to be busy and slightly neglectful of Ringo; however, his preoccupation is with his new girlfriend and future stepdaughter, as opposed to with work. In one instanceEpisode 5, Ringo and Satoshi's lunch date. he has a lunch date with Ringo, and takes a phone call from Aoi or her mother. During that phone call, Ringo noticed that he replaced the penguin phone strap (which he had gotten with Ringo as a child) with a moray eel phone strap, indicating his focus on his new family. This upset Ringo similar to her mother's inattention towards her. Keiju Tabuki Ringo's been infatuated with Keiju Tabuki at least since she was eleven years old.Episode 2, Ringo flashes back to age 11, and is clearly taken with him. Although Tabuki seems to be unaware, Ringo has been stalking him for some time, believing that they were fated to be together. It seems that her love for him is not based on her true feelings, rather she only believed she loved him because she wants to be her sister; Momoka so she might bring her broken family back together again. Shoma Takakura Shoma and Ringo share a somewhat tumultuous relationship and is quite abusive on her end. She often overlooks his own comforts in favor of her own plans and makes no pretense of making him think he is really welcome around her. However, Shoma is basically Ringo's partner-in-crime and attempted to help her in making Tabuki fall in love her. At first he only helps her out because they made a deal that once her "Destiny" comes true she will give him the Diary, but gradually he starts to develop genuine concern for her feelings and welfare. In a later instance when Ringo decides to go to extreme measures by raping Tabuki, Shoma stops her. After a brief but angry argument Ringo is nearly hit by a car, but is saved when Shoma pushes her out of the way and is hit instead. Later, when he saw just how self-destructive she was being in order to follow the Diary's words to the letter, he stopped helping completely, knowing what she was doing was not only wrong and unfair to Tabuki and Yuri, but also hurtful to herself. Once on her own, Ringo finally manages to concoct a way to make Tabuki love her, but when they were lying on his bed and were about to have sex, she stops Tabuki when she becomes unsure of her own emotions, then runs out of the room when things go horribly wrong. Episode 11, Things go horribly wrong when Tabuki starts to turn into a frog. Yuri shortly after returns to her and Tabuki's shared apartment and points out Ringo loves Shoma, and wouldn't be happy with Tabuki. History References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females